Gossip Girl in Malibu
by 1italianbella
Summary: What happens when Gossip Girl has a cousin in Malibu? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Gossip Girl here. Just telling you all in Malibu, California about my cousin who will be your Gossip Girl. Well, here she is.**_

_Gossip Girl in Malibu here. Here to tell what's going on in the lives of the Malibu teens._

Miley's house phone started ringing. Miley picked it up.

"Lilly alert! 10 seconds!" Lilly screamed.

Miley ran to the door and opened it.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Miley counted down.

Lilly skated in.

"Lilly! Why are you so excited? You haven't done Lilly alert in so long!" Miley said.

"I know, but look!" Lilly said.

Lilly got out her phone.

"Gossip Girl it's new." Lilly said.

"Wow, now we can keep up on the gossip." Miley smiled.

"Yeah." Lilly smiled.

"Let's go to the beach." Miley said.

Lilly nodded. The two girls went down to the beach. They got some food from Rico's and hung out. 20 minutes later, Oliver came up.

"Lilly! Miley! You'll never believe what I read on Gossip Girl!"

"You read Gossip Girl?" Miley asked.

"Everyone does." Oliver said.

"What did you read?" Lilly asked.

"Someone saw Jake at the airport." Oliver said.

"What?" Miley asked.

Miley went onto to her phone to Gossip Girl and read all about it.

_Looks like M isn't ready for an old friend to return._

10 minutes later, Miley was back at her house. Oliver was walking Lilly back to her house.

"Gosh I can't believe Miley had a dream that I liked Jackson." Lilly said then making a puking sound.

"So you don't like him?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah he isn't for me." Lilly told him.

Oliver stopped Lilly from walking further.

"Oliver what are you-?" Lilly started.

"Lilly, I've wanted to do this for awhile. I want to see if there is something there." Oliver said.

Oliver grabbed Lilly's face and kissed her right on the lips. When he pulled away, he said.

"Well?" Oliver asked.

"I've been crushing on you for awhile." Lilly said.

She leaned in and kissed them. They stayed there making out.

_Spotted L lip locked with Skater boy. I wonder where this will land?_

Miley had to get her mind off Jake. She decided she would hang out with Lilly. She picked up her purse and got in her car. As soon as Miley pulled out of her driveway, she had to stop. Jake was standing there.

_Caught on her way to talk to L. Looks like M has to face her fears and talk to movie star boy. That's all for now. You know you love me.  
xoxo Gossip Girl._

**This will get better! Tell me if I should do more! **


	2. Chapter 2

Miley sat in her car frozen. She turned her car off, she couldn't move. She stared at Jake. Jake had walked over to the side door and got in next to Miley.

"Why are you here?" Miley asked.

"M, I've changed." Jake said.

"Don't call me M. Only people I care about can." Miley snapped at him.

"Fine, I understand. After what I did." Jake said.

"What you did? You broke my heart!" Miley yelled.

"Miley, I'm sorry." Jake said.

"I'm not ready to forgive you." Miley said.

Jake nodded.

"Get out of my car." Miley said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Get out now!" she yelled.

Jake got out. Miley turned the car on and sped away. She continued driving to Lilly's house. When she got there, she rang the door bell.

Lilly was making out with Oliver.

"Ollie, you need to get out!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"I don't want everyone to find out about us right now." Lilly explained.

"Ok. I'll sneak out the back, good thing our backyards are connected by a fence." Oliver said kissing Lilly goodbye.

Oliver left and Lilly answered the door. Miley walked in.

"Damn that mother chucker."

"Huh?" Lilly asked.

"So I read some Gossip Girl for the kids in New York, but I'm talking about Jake. He showed up at my house." Miley told her.

"What he do?" Lilly asked.

"Short story, he wants to get back together." Miley said.

"After all the shit he put you through?" Lilly asked.

"I know!" Miley exclaimed.

"Anyways, L I know someone you can go on a date with." Miley said.

"Huh?" Lilly asked.

"Well, you said you want someone and I found someone." Miley told her.

"Oh…I don't know." Lilly said.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"I guess I'm not looking right now." Lilly lied.

"Whatever." Miley said.

_Will M find out about L's secret love affair with skater boy?_

Mikayla sat in her room rehearseling some new songs.

"Ugh, I hate these songs." Mikayla said.

"Kayla, how are the songs going?" Margo asked.

"Why can't I write my own songs?" Mikayla asked.

"Because I said so." Margo said.

Mikayla rolled her eyes as Margo left. Her phone started ringing.

"Hey Jake what's up?"

"Not much, just trying to get back together with my ex."

"What's going on?"

"She's still mad."

"About what? Us having sex?"

"Well, we did during when I was dating Miley."

"Did you tell her we were wasted and really didn't know what we were doing?"

"Yeah before she dumped me. She said no excuses."

"All I know, it will never happen between us."

"Thanks for the support."

"Sorry Jake, good luck!"

"Thanks for the help."

They hung up.

Mikayla could still remember that night.

_**Jake was having a huge party. Miley was over and so was Mikayla. Mikayla had a crush on Jake then. Someone had spiked the punch, and Jake and Mikayla loved it so they drank a lot. They soon became drunk. Mikayla had went upstairs to lay down, not knowing she was in Jake's room. Jake had walked in a minute later. He thought Mikayla was Miley.**_

"_**Hey." He said as he kissed Mikayla.**_

_**Mikayla smiled and kissed him back.**_

_**They started making out until Jake noticed it wasn't Miley.**_

"_**Wait you're not Miley."**_

"_**Who cares, kiss me." Mikayla said.**_

_**Jake was too drunk. They kept making out to the point where they had sex. After they laid in Jake's bed naked with the covers on top. **_

_**The door flew opened.**_

"_**Jake! There you are! What the hell?" Miley asked.**_

"_**Miley!" Jake yelled.**_

"_**You had sex with Mikayla!" Miley yelled.**_

_**Miley slammed the door and went home. The next day, she broke up with Jake.**_

Mikayla was glad that happened. She stopped having her crush on Jake because of that. All that matter was her singing career. But not she was starting to feel the pressure.

"Mikayla! Package!" Margo yelled.

Mikayla ran downstairs and grabbed the package. She back in her room and locked the door. She opened the package to reveal cocaine. She sniffed some up. Mikayla felt the pressure come off once again.

_Little Mikayla doing drugs? What will this world come to?_

Lilly and Oliver sat at the beach. They thought they were alone, so they held hands.

"Lilly, I love you." Oliver said.

"Ollie, I love you too." Lilly smiled.

And with that they kissed. They started making out. Little did they know someone took a picture on their phone.

_Looks like L and O's secret is out. What will everyone think of their relationship? That's all for now. You know you love me.  
xoxo Gossip Girl._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Miley is going to be sort of like Blair. Lilly is sort of going to be like Serena. Mikayla is sort of like Jenny. I'm probably not going to have the guys act like any of the guys in Gossip Girl. **

Miley's mouth hung opened as she stared at her computer screen. Her mouth couldn't form words about the picture of Lilly and Oliver kissing. She picked up her phone and called Lilly.

"Hey M. What's up?"

"L, you better get to my house now!"

"Ok."

They hung up. 5 minutes later, Lilly got there. Miley sat in her room waiting for Lilly. Gossip Girl was still up.

"Hey Miles. What did you want?" Lilly asked.

Miley stared at her and pointed to the screen.

"Oh that." Lilly said.

"When did this happen?" Miley asked.

"About 2 days ago." Lilly said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miley asked.

"I didn't want anyone to find just yet. But I guess now I have no choice." Lilly said.

"Are you sure this work out?" Miley asked.

"What the hell M?" Lilly asked.

"Well, L you and O have been friends for so long." Miley said.

"Listen we were talking and we love each other!" Lilly exclaimed.

"L chill. I was just making sure, but I should have trusted you." Miley said.

"Yeah you should of." Lilly said.

Suddenly, Lilly's phone went off.

"Hey Mikayla."

Miley shot her a look.

"Hey L wanna come over?"

"Well, I was at M's house, but sure!"

"Ok see you in a few!"

Lilly hung up. Miley gave her a death glare.

"M, we've been friends with her before Jake cheated on you." Lilly reminded her.

"Whatever." Miley said.

Lilly left. She loved Miley like a sister, but sometimes Miley being the Queen Bee annoyed her.

Lilly thought back when she used to be the Queen Bee.

_**Lilly owned the school. Miley and the other girls followed her. She gave them orders, but wasn't too mean. Lilly didn't know Mikayla that well because Mikayla was in her own group. The weekends consisted of partying and drinking. If you ever saw Lilly out it would always be in a bar. But when summer before junior year came along. Her mom sent her to rehab.**_

"_**I can't believe you mom!" Lilly screamed.**_

"_**Lillian! It's the only way! You've partied too much!" her mom yelled.**_

"_**I hate this so fricking much!" Lilly screamed.**_

_**Lilly got out of the car and slammed the door behind her. She walked into the rehab. During that summer, Miley became the Queen Bee. When Lilly came back, she made friends Mikayla. Mikayla's and Miley's friendship was never that strong. **_

Lilly got to Mikayla's house. She went to her room. Mikayla was an inspiring singer. She was an intern with a music producer named Margo. Mikayla complained that Margo wrote all her songs and Mikayla wanted her own music.

"Hey L." Mikayla smiled.

"Hey." Lilly said as she sat down on Mikayla's bed.

"So you and Oken." Mikayla said.

"Yeah." Lilly smiled.

"You too are cute together." Mikayla smiled.

Lilly smiled.

"Was Miley pissed that you came over?" Mikayla asked.

"Of course. Being the Queen Bee has gotten to her head." Lilly said.

"I know. You need to take it back." Mikayla said.

Lilly nodded.

_Will we no longer be under the reign of Queen M? Will L be our new Queen?_

Oliver skated around town. People kept looking at him. He was confused why. He made his way to the shack.

"Hey Jackson, why is everyone keep looking at me?" he asked.

"Did you read Gossip Girl yet?" Jackson asked.

"No." Oliver said.

"Well, someone caught you and Lilly kissing." Jackson told him.

"Oh well, I love her." Oliver said.

"You do?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah." Oliver smiled.

_Aw, young love. I hope this love will last._

Mikayla had to talk to Margo for little. Lilly sat in her room, looking around. She saw a package on her desk. She decided to see what was in it. She opened it up. She looked inside and found Mikayla's cocaine. Lilly put the package back and just then Mikayla walked in. Lilly kept quiet about it.

_Looks like L knows about little Mikayla's problem. Whatever will she do? That's all for now. You know you love me. Xoxo Gossip Girl. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A week has passed since everyone found out about L and O's secret relationship which is not so secret now. They've been spotted around town lip locked, hugging, and holding hands. But does O know where L was the past summer? Looks like there's a new boy at Seaview High School, he's even a junior like everyone else. Will he bring more drama to the table? And what about Little M's drug problem? L hasn't mention it to anyone not even M or O. Let's see what these kids are up to now._

Lilly walked into school with Oliver holding his hand. Miley saw her and ran up to her with her loyal followers, Amber and Ashley. Lilly could tell Miley wanted Oliver to go away for that moment.

"Bye Ollie, see you in class." Lilly said kissing Oliver.

Oliver met up with Jake and some other guys.

"Ugh, why does he still hang out with Jake?" Miley asked.

"Don't know." Lilly said.

"Any way, did you hear there's a new boy?" Miley asked.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "M, I'm taken."

"I know that! I mean for me." Miley smiled.

"Come on let's get to class." Lilly said.

"Whatever." Miley said.

They walked off to class with Amber and Ashley behind them. Lilly sort of missed when they followed her. The girls took their seats, Lilly was right next to Oliver. The teacher walked in with a curly haired boy.

"Class I like to introduce you to a new student. Nick."

The boy waved to the class.

"He's my type." Miley whispered to Lilly.

"Nick, you can sit in the empty seat next to Miss Stewart."

Nick nodded and sat down.

"Hi I'm Miley, but everyone calls me M." Miley smiled.

"Nick." Nick smiled.

"You'll probably end up by going by N since we have Gossip Girl here." Miley told him.

Nick nodded.

School was a blur for Miley because Nick was in all of her classes. All she could think about was getting him. At the end of the day, she walked up to him.

"Hey, aren't you glad it's Friday?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." Nick smiled.

"Anyways I'm having a party tomorrow night, wanna come?" Miley asked.

"Sure sounds fun." Nick smiled.

"See you there." Miley smiled.

Miley turned to walked away.

"Wait! What's your address? So I can get to your house." Nick said.

"Give me your number and I'll text it to you." Miley said handing him his phone.

Nick put his number in and gave it back to Miley. Miley called him.

"Now you have mine." Miley smiled.

Miley walked away sexy so Nick could look. Miley then texted all her friends.

_Party at my house 2morrow! Be there!_

However she didn't text that to Jake and Mikayla.

Lilly got the text. She was giving Mikayla a ride home since Mikayla's car was in the shop.

"Did M just text you?" Lilly asked.

"No." Mikayla said.

"Well, party at her house tomorrow." Lilly told her.

"Does she even want me there?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah." Lilly lied.

_What does L have up her sleeve?_

Meanwhile, Oliver told Jake not knowing Miley didn't want him there.

Miley was at her house.

"Dad are you doing anything this weekend?" Miley asked.

"No why?" Robby Ray asked.

"I wanted the house to myself." Miley lied.

"Well, I guess I could visit your brother at school." Robby Ray said.

Miley smiled. "Thanks daddy."

_Will M get N at her party? What will happen with J and Little M show up? Will this party be of love or of hate? That's all for now. You know you love me.  
Xoxo Gossip Girl_


	5. Chapter 5

_Aw, nothing's like watching the Malibu teens party. It's also a good way to meet people, right N? Or get together with a guy, huh M? Or even try get back on top? Who do you think I'm talking about? A certain blonde girl. Well, enjoy the party everyone._

Miley stood in front of her mirror. She wore a strapless red dress and a push up bra so you could see her cleavage. Her hair was curly and looked perfect. She put on her gold heals. She just finished putting on her cherry red lipstick and walked out the door. Her dad had already left. Now all she had to do was wait for everyone to show up.

Lilly was helping Mikayla get ready since Mikayla never really had gone to one of Miley's parties. Miley loves it when people dress nicer to her parties. Lilly had picked a strapless light blue dress. She had picked out Mikayla's, a spaghetti strap green dress. They both wore cocktail dresses. Then Lilly spoke up while doing Mikayla's make-up.

"So how long have you been doing drugs?"

Mikayla was silent.

"Well?" Lilly asked.

"I'm stressed out." Mikayla answered.

"Well, drugs are never the answer." Lilly told her.

"You need to stop." Lilly added.

Just before Mikayla could say anything, Lilly's phone rang.

"Hey Ollie…ok…bye!"

"Jake and Oliver are on their way to Miley's house." Lilly said.

Lilly and Mikayla got into Lilly's car and drove to Miley's house. Of course Lilly always arrived on time to Miley's parties. Miley smiled when she answered the door.

"Lilly!" she hugged her best friend.

Then her smile disappeared when she saw Mikayla.

"What's she doing here?" Miley asked.

"I invited her. She really hasn't been to a good party." Lilly said.

"Whatever." Miley said.

Lilly and Mikayla walked in.

_I always love a good cat fight? I wonder if there will be on tonight?_

An hour later, everyone was there. Lilly was not around Mikayla she was too busy making out with Oliver. But Mikayla was kept busy.

"Hey are you new here?" Mikayla asked.

Nick smiled. "Yeah, I'm Nick."

"Mikayla." She smiled.

As they talked, Miley watched. She grew angry. She pulled Lilly off Oliver.

"Why is that bitch talking to Nick?" Miley asked.

Lilly looked at Mikayla and Nick.

"She is being friendly." Lilly said.

"Well, she can't have him!" Miley said as she stomped over there.

Lilly went back to Oliver.

"Hi Nick." Miley smiled. "Hey Mikayla."

They smiled.

"Nick, wanna dance?" Miley asked.

"Sure." Nick said.

Miley grabbed Nick's hand. She started dancing with him. Miley had planned a slow song and just then it came on. Miley smiled at Nick and he smiled back. They started slow dancing.

"Thanks for being so nice to me." Nick smiled.

"Welcome." Miley smiled.

"Is there anything I can do in return?" Nick asked.

Miley smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. She slowly pulled away and looked at him.

"Wow." Nick said.

Nick leaned in and kissed Miley. This time when they pulled apart, Miley saw Jake staring at him.

"Go away Jake!" Miley said.

Jake stood there.

"Jake I mean it! Go away!" Miley yelled.

"No." Jake said.

"Leave me the fuck alone Jake!" Miley yelled.

Jake stood there.

"She said to leave her alone!" Nick yelled.

Miley smiled at Nick.

"Nick, why don't we go somewhere more private." Miley said taking his hand.

Miley walked past Jake. She led Nick into her room. She locked the door.

"Turn around," Miley told him, "and let me slip into something more comfortable."

Nick turned around. Miley took off her dress and put on some sexy lingerie.

"Ok you can look." Miley smiled.

Nick looked at her.

"You like?" Miley asked.

Nick smiled. "Yes."

Miley went up to him. She gave him a kiss. He didn't let go. They started making on her bed.

"Miley, I really like you." Nick said.

Miley smiled as she took off Nick's shirt. She then took off his pants. They slipped off each other underwear.

"Wait." Miley said reaching for her bedside stand. She pulled out a condom and gave it to Nick. Nick put it on. Nick then slid into Miley and she groaned. She smiled and kept kissing him.

_Well, M you got N, but do you know what's going on downstairs?_

"Hey Little M." Amber said.

Mikayla looked at Amber and Ashley. Miley's girls. Otherwise, the bitchest girls at school.

"Miley, doesn't want you here." Ashley said.

"Yeah and you better not mess with Nick." Amber said.

Mikayla didn't know what to say. Then someone was next to her.

"Mikayla enjoy the party. I'll talk to them." Lilly said.

Mikayla left them.

"Hey L." Amber smiled.

"Did M tell you to be mean to Mikayla?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"Well, Miley isn't here right now is she?" Lilly asked.

Amber and Ashley were quiet.

"So listen up, leave Mikayla the hell alone. She's not bothering anyone." Lilly said.

"L, do you even know what happen?" Ashley said.

"A, she wouldn't. She was off somewhere this summer." Amber said.

"I know Jake had sex with Mikayla while he was dating Miley. But you two listen to me and leave Mikayla alone!" Lilly said.

Amber and Ashley nodded.

_All hail the new Queen Bee. Welcome back Queen L._

Miley woke up in Nick's arms. She looked at the clock. _3:00 a.m. _She got out of bed without bothering Nick. She threw on her robe. She opened the door. The music was gone. She walked to where the party was. Lilly and Oliver were cuddled up on the couch. She saw Mikayla huddled on a chair while Jake slept on the floor. Miley then felt someone hug her. She turned and saw Nick.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Seeing what's left of the party." Miley said.

Nick nodded.

"Let's go back to sleep." Miley smiled.

They went back to Miley's bedroom. They cuddled on the bed and fell asleep.

_Yes, Malibu teens know how to throw a great party. M had one hell of a party with or without her. How will she take the news when she hears that A & A answer to L now? Maybe she'll be too caught up in N. That's all for now, you know you love me.  
XOXO Gossip Girl_


	6. Chapter 6

_I love when there are secrets floating all around. Will anyone ever find about where L was all summer? Or will they find out that Little M is doing drugs? And what will M do when she finds out L is the new Queen B? You never know what goes around in the halls of Seaview High. Well, let's see what the Malibu teens are up to after M's party._

Miley walked into school holding Nick's hand. She expected Amber and Ashley to be rushing up with to her with her latte or sometimes something they wanted to send to Gossip Girl.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Looking for Amber and Ashley." Miley said.

"Are they over there?" he asked pointing.

Miley saw them giving Lilly a latte. Had she just lost her crown?

She walked over to them with Nick.

"Amber, Ashley, what are you doing?" Miley asked.

"Miley, at your party we didn't know where you were and L gave us orders like you do." Amber said.

"What happened to me being Queen B?" Miley asked.

"Don't you read Gossip Girl? It was all over this weekend about L being the Queen again." Ashley said.

Miley gulped. She had been with Nick all weekend. She took her phone out and checked.

"Thanks a lot Lilly." Miley glared at Lilly.

_It's Never Good to Upset M._

Lilly felt bad about upsetting Miley. She met up with Oliver and went to class. Miley was in the class too. Since there was assigned seats, Lilly sat in front of Miley. She turned around and said.

"Miley, I'm sorry. I just told them to leave Mikayla alone and I guess that meant to them that I was the Queen B again."

"Whatever Lilly. Why didn't you tell me?" Miley asked.

"Well, maybe if you weren't doing Nick all weekend you could have known." Lilly said.

Miley glared at Lilly. She was going to do something.

During lunch, Lilly and Oliver sat down where Amber and Ashley were. Mikayla and Jake weren't in that lunch.

"Where's Miley?" Lilly asked.

"She went to the bathroom." Amber told her.

_What is M up to?_

"Let's see what Lilly has hidden." Miley said.

She looked through the internet in her phone. Then she knew what to do to get anything about Lilly that she didn't know. She dialed a number.

"Hi, I was wondering where Lilly was this past summer?"

Miley smiled when she got what she wanted. "Thanks."

She hung up. She got out her phone and texted Gossip Girl what she just heard. Soon enough, everyone would know.

Miley walked back to the table and sat down.

"Lilly, I forgive." Miley smiled as she hugged her.

Lilly smiled back. Then everyone's phones went off.

"Gossip Girl!" Ashley exclaimed.

The title read. _L in Rehab All Summer!_

Lilly's smile faded. The lunch room was silent.

"Why didn't you tell us L?" Miley asked.

Lilly said nothing.

"No wondered you like Mikayla, you weren't here when Jake cheated on me with her." Miley smiled.

"I can't believe you Miley." Lilly said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Oliver said.

"Ollie, I didn't want anyone to know." Lilly said.

"You could have told me, I wouldn't have said anything." Oliver said getting up and walking away.

"Oliver, wait!" Lilly said.

Lilly looked at Miley.

"Miley, who the fuck do you think you are? So I became Queen B again, I was it before you. You ruined it between Oliver and me. I love him and you ruined it, you bitch!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Just showing you not to mess with me." Miley smiled.

"Fuck you!" Lilly exclaimed as she left the table.

_Looks like M and L are no longer friends._

After school, Lilly kept calling Oliver.

"Hey Oliver, it's Lilly again. Listen I am really sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted it to be my secret, but I should've told you it. Oliver, I---"Beep.

Lilly dialed again. "Oliver, I love you so much! Please talk to me!"

Lilly laid on her bed. Suddenly, Mikayla came in.

"You're mom let me in." she said.

"Well, what do you think about me in rehab?" Lilly asked.

"Doesn't matter to me. Miley is a bitch for doing that." Mikayla said.

"Yeah, don't worry I won't tell anyone about you doing drugs." Lilly promised.

Mikayla smiled.

"So how many times have you called Oliver?"

"5 times." Lilly said.

Suddenly, her phone went off.

"It's Oliver!"

She picked it up.

"Oliver, I'm so glad you called!"

"Lilly, I was thinking and I understand why you didn't tell anyone. I wouldn't if I was you. So look out your window."

Lilly looked and Oliver was there smiling. She opened it up and kissed him.

_Aw, well I'm glad L and O are still on. But for L and M's friendship? It is totally over. One of the biggest secrets is out, but will Little M's get out as well. Only time will tell. Looks like M is the Queen B again. She has that, N, but no more L. But the war has only begun. Let's see where it takes us. That's all for now, you know you love me.  
XOXO Gossip Girl_


	7. Chapter 7

_Everything is not what it seems. This is so true for the teens in Malibu. They may act a certain, but something completely different is going on. M has become a pro at this, fooling people to get what she wants. Will L fall for this? What about Little M, no one knows about her problem except L. She acts like she's happy around people when at home is different. Yes the Malibu teens can agree that everything is not what it seems._

Lilly, Oliver, and Mikayla walked into school. They had walked past Miley, Nick, Amber, and Ashley.

"They made her go to rehab and she said yes yes yes." Miley sang.

"Bitch." Lilly said.

"Right back at you." Miley said.

"Just get out of my way." Lilly said.

Lilly, Oliver, and Mikayla walked on.

"Mikayla, hold up." Miley said.

They turned around.

"I want to forgive you, so you are now in the running to be part of my group." Miley smiled.

Secretly, every girl wants this. Many hide it by acting like they don't want it.

"Ok." Mikayla said.

"Ok now go get me a latte from the cafeteria." Miley told her.

Mikayla nodded and walked to the cafeteria.

"Mikayla, what are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"Miley is finally forgiving me for sleeping with Jake. I have to do this." Mikayla said.

She got lattes for Miley, Amber, and Ashley. She walked back and handed them it. After school, Miley made Mikayla go shopping with them so she would hold the bags. Robby Ray was going to be out of town, so Miley was having another party. Lilly and Oliver were walking around and ran into them. Lilly saw all those bags and knew what it meant.

"A lot of shopping M. So when's the party?" Lilly asked.

"Friday night and you're not invited." Miley smiled.

"But Mikayla is." Miley smiled.

"Whatever." Lilly said walking away with Oliver.

_What will happen at this party?_

Friday night came along; everyone was at the party well except Lilly, Oliver, and Jake.

"Mikayla, I want you to meet this guy!" Miley said.

"Mikayla this is Matt, Matt this Mikayla." Miley said.

"Hey." Mikayla said.

"Hi." Matt said.

They started talking. Mikayla wasn't that into Matt, but she kept talking since Miley was watching. Matt took her hand and led her outside. Mikayla reached for her phone.

Lilly was with Oliver. She got a text from Mikayla.

_Help. Guy trying 2 make out w/ me._

"We have to sneak to Miley's party. Mikayla needs my help." Lilly said.

Matt was kissing Mikayla. She wanted it to stop, but couldn't. This was her problem. She couldn't say no. She didn't say no to drink the spike punch which caused to her to not say no for sleeping with Jake. What if making out with Matt led her to sleeping with him?

"L, what the hell are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"Mikayla told me to come. Where is she?" Lilly asked.

"Back pouch." Miley said.

Mikayla wanted to resist, but Matt's tongue kept swirling around Mikayla's mouth. Then Lilly and Oliver came out.

"Mikayla!" Lilly said grabbing her off Matt.

"What the hell?" Matt asked.

"She didn't want to go farther." Lilly said.

"Mikayla, come on." Matt said.

"Back off dude, she doesn't want you." Oliver said.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do?" Matt asked.

Oliver punched Matt which caused him to pass out. Miley noticed and walked out.

"Mikayla, since you didn't sleep with any guy here. You are no longer in the running to be part of my group." Miley said.

"Good." Mikayla said while sniffing.

"Why do you keep sniffing, are you doing coke or something?" Miley asked.

Lilly and Mikayla got quiet.

"You are!" Miley said.

Miley walked back inside. She grabbed the microphone.

"Miley, no!" Mikayla said.

"Ok Mikayla say it looking in my eyes." Miley said.

Mikayla couldn't do it.

"Everyone Mikayla is sniffing cocaine." Miley said into the microphone.

Lilly, Oliver, and Mikayla had all left the party.

_Yes everything is not what it seems. Little M's secret is finally out. Things always happen at M's parties. Whatever happened to J to might ask? Well, I can tell you something will happen between J and M. N probably won't like it. Will L and O be behind it all? And will the war between M and L end or just turn into world war 3? That's all for know, you know you love me.  
XOXO Gossip Girl_


	8. Chapter 8

_How I love spring. Romance as well as changes in the air. When people can start anew. Or for some of the teens, making plans. M and N seem happy together, so nothing bad can happen right? Well, since M is in war with L you never know. And O will follow L for whatever she does. M never got to change Little M. And whatever happened to J? Well he is keeping it low and not in the picture. Spring brings new drama to Malibu. _

Miley was walking around with Nick. Soon they past Lilly and Oliver. Miley glared at Lilly and Lilly glared back. 

"How long is this going to be?" Nick asked.

"How ever long it takes." Miley said.

"Hey M, wait!" Lilly screamed.

Miley turned around and Lilly and Oliver walked up to Miley and Nick.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Look, my mom said I could invite the whole grade to my birthday party and to include everyone person in the grade. So here." Lilly said handing invitations to Miley and Nick.

Miley and Nick took the invitations.

"How old are you turning?" Miley asked.

"M, you know I have an early birthday. It's my 18th birthday." Lilly told her.

"I'll see if I can come." Miley said looking at the invitation.

_Will M and N come to L's party?_

Music was blaring through the speakers. Food and drink were set aside on the table. It was Lilly's 18th birthday party. No parents were there and someone had brought alcohol. Lilly was greeting people as they came in.

"Hey Miley and Nick, I see that you showed up." Lilly said.

"Yeah, well, friends or not you have the 2nd best parties." Miley said.

Lilly rolled her eyes as they walked in. An hour later, people were having a great time. Lilly made rounds and talked to everyone. Now she was dancing with Oliver. Mikayla was dancing with some guy. The party was crazy.

"M, why don't you and N go in the mosh pit?" Lilly asked while pushing them into it.

"Jake, do you need a breather?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah Lilly's parties are always so crazy." Jake said.

"Take a break in Lilly's room." Oliver said pushing Jake into the room.

Lilly knew that after a minute in the mosh pit, Miley would want to take a break from the party. Miley hated the feeling of being so close to everyone.

"I'll be right back Nick." Miley told him over the music.

She made her way through. Miley saw a room with the door open, so she walked over to it. It was Lilly's room. Miley closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"Too much party?" Jake asked.

"Jake!" Miley exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too." Jake said.

"Sorry, it's just you surprised me." Miley said.

"I understand." Jake said.

"So you needed a breather too huh?" Miley asked.

"Yeah Lilly always has crazy parties like these." Jake said.

"Agree." Miley told him.

They laughed a bit until Jake spoke up.

"Miley, why did we break up?"

"Jake, you cheated on me." Miley reminded him.

"Miley, I was stupid. I got drunk. It was a mistake sleeping with Mikayla. I never stopped loving you." Jake told her.

Miley looked at him. "Well, what do you want me to do? I'm dating Nick now."

"Don't think about him right now." Jake said getting closer to her.

"Jake…" Miley started.

"Shh." Jake told her.

Jake grabbed Miley's face and gave her a passionate kiss. Miley didn't pull away. Jake pinned Miley against Lilly's bed and started making out with her.

"Jake…don't…stop…" Miley said in between breathes.

_Uh Oh, Looks like M still has a thing for J._

Nick was wondering what was taking Miley so long. He remembered where she had gone to. He walked up to Lilly's room. Lilly and Oliver saw him and came closer to see what would happen. Nick opened the door and saw the sight he never would have wanted to see. Miley sucking on Jake's face.

"Miley?" Nick asked.

Miley pulled away from Jake.

"Nick!" Miley exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I….well….um…" Miley said.

"You were cheating on me?" Nick asked.

"I guess I never completely got over my feelings for Jake." Miley said.

"What? Well, choose now." Nick told her.

"Nick, you can't make me choose." Miley told him.

"You just did." Nick told her.

"What?" Miley asked.

"If you picked me, you wouldn't have cared about me telling you to choose." Nick said.

"Nick…" Miley said.

"Goodbye Miley." Nick said walking away.

Nick walked out of the room. Lilly and Oliver looked in.

"You happy L? If you hadn't pushed Nick and me in the mosh pit, I would have never come in here." Miley said.

"M, you seriously blaming me? You could've stopped Jake, but you didn't. Then again everyone is to blame but you." Lilly told her.

Miley looked at her. "That's what I thought Miley."

Lilly and Oliver walked out. Miley followed then Jake.

_Spring sure brings changes. Some party huh L? M and N are over. So will there be the return of M and J? Only time will tell. And will M and L ever make up? Again, only time will tell. That's all for now, you know you love me.  
XOXO Gossip Girl_


	9. Chapter 9

_People never stop loving their first love. They might break up and start dating someone new, but they don't stop loving each other. Will this happen with M and J? Will N think this too? L and O seem to be going strong. Well, only time will tell._

Miley woke up in her bed. She was glad it was Saturday, so she wouldn't have to deal with Nick or Jake. She just laid down on her bed. Her door flew open and she was relieved when she saw it was Jackson.

"Jackson! What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"Miles, you know my college finishes the school year early May." Jackson said.

"Oh yeah." Miley said.

"Well, what's up with you?" Jackson asked.

"Well, I was dating this guy, Nick, until last night. I was at one of Lilly's parties and her and Oliver got me in a room with Jake. Well, one thing led to another and we made out with each. Nick saw us and broke up with me." Miley told him.

"Was Nick a new kid to school?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah why?" Miley asked.

"Just doesn't seem like you to go for the new kid." Jackson said.

"So I changed a bit! Great this whole thing will be on Gossip Girl." Miley said.

"Gossip Girl?" Jackson asked.

Miley went to her computer and showed him.

"Yeah the whole thing is on there." Miley said.

"So she talks about you and your friends?" Jackson asked.

"Hold up. Lilly, Oliver, Mikayla, and Jake are NOT my friends." Miley said.

"Lilly and Oliver aren't?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah because Lilly and I got in a fight and Oliver follows her." Miley told him.

Suddenly, the door bell rung. Robby Ray had answered it. Miley was showing Jackson everything on Gossip Girl. Until they heard.

"Hey."

Miley and Jackson looked.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"Miley, I'm sorry. Oliver and I were planning you break you guys up. We just wanted to see if you still like Jake." Lilly told her.

"Uh huh." Miley said.

"Miley, what happened to us? We used to be such good friends." Lilly said.

"You betrayed me." Miley said.

"How? Amber and Ashley started following me instead of you? Let me remind you that what it was like before I went to rehab." Lilly said.

Miley was silent.

"That's what I thought." Lilly said as she turned around.

"Lilly, wait." Miley said.

Lilly turned around.

"I overreacted about the whole Amber and Ashley thing. It shouldn't have ruined our friendship. I'm sorry, friends again?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." Lilly smiled as she hugged Miley.

_The war between L and M is over. Ending with peace._

The next day at school, Lilly walked in with Oliver and went over to Miley.

"Hey M." Lilly smiled.

"Hey." Miley smiled.

Suddenly, Nick walked by with his arm around Mikayla.

"You already moved on Nick?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." Nick said.

"Mikayla, how could you date Miley's ex?" Lilly asked.

"Miley's not my friend." Mikayla said.

"Well, she's mine and if you want to be my friend, you will respect it." Lilly said.

"I guess we're not friends anymore." Mikayla said.

"Fine, go sniff you cocaine and be the rebound girl!" Lilly told her.

Mikayla and Nick walked away.

"I can't believe her." Lilly said.

"At least you're here and not at rehab." Miley said.

"Yeah." Lilly said hugging her.

"M, I think you should give Jake another chance." Lilly told her.

"Yeah why not? Nick can move on and so can I." Miley said.

Jake was at locker. Miley walked over. Lilly and Oliver watched from a distance.

"Hey Jake." Miley said.

"Miley?" Jake asked.

Miley pulled onto Jake's shirt. She pulled him closer until their lips met. When they pulled apart, Miley smiled.

"Give us another shot?" Miley asked.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for so long." Jake said.

Miley kissed Jake again.

"M, we better get to class." Jake told her.

"Ok J." Miley smiled.

Miley and Jake walked off to class holding hands. When they got to class, Nick and Mikayla were in the same class. Lilly and Oliver weren't. The two couples sat on either side of the room. Miley took her eyes off them and focus on Jake. When class begun, she focus on the teacher. She looked at Jake again. Thinking it was right that she was with him instead of Nick.

_Yes first loves never stop loving each other. How will this play into N? Will M be his first love or was she just a fling? Will Little M be his first love? L is obviously not friends with Little M anymore since she started dating N. Well, summer is coming up and everyone can't wait. That's all for now, you know you love me.  
XOXO Gossip Girl_


	10. Chapter 10

_Aw summer is finally here. Lazy days by the beach. Hanging at the mall. No homework or texts to worry about. But teen drama is still a worry. The golden couple M and J is back together. N moved on to Little M or she just the rebound? L is friends with M again. Yes I can't wait to see where this summer will go._

Miley and Lilly laid on the beach.

"I'm so glad its summer." Miley smiled.

"I know." Lilly agreed.

"We're officially seniors." Miley smiled.

"I know, together we'll rule the school." Lilly smiled.

"Hey M." Nick said as he walked up.

Miley pulled out a nail filer and started filing her nails.

"What do you want N?" Miley asked.

"Just wanted to talk." Nick said.

"Why don't you talk to your little girlfriend?" Miley asked.

"I wanted to talk with you. I thought we could be friends." Nick said.

"You've haven't seemed that way before." Miley said.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." Nick asked.

"Do you know what Nick?" Miley asked.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Without me, you would be no one. You would be still the new kid, but I brought you the popularity scale. If it wasn't for me fucking you then you would be a nobody." Miley told him.

"How can you say that?" Nick asked.

"Because it's true." Miley smiled.

"Mikayla is right, you are a bitch." Nick told her.

"Why? Because I tell you how it is and you don't like it? That's makes me a bitch then so be it." Miley said.

Nick was silent.

"Just go back to your little slut of a girlfriend." Miley said.

Nick then smacked Miley across the face. Miley was shocked.

"Never call Mikayla any names." Nick told her as he walked away.

_No one has ever had the guts to anything close to that to M. These former lovers can't be friends._

Mikayla sat in her room playing her guitar and singing.

"Mikayla, mail's here!" her mom yelled.

Ever since Mikayla fired Margo as her manager, she had been applying for internships for singing. So Mikayla ran downstairs and opened the letter addressed to her.

"I got the internship for Robby Ray Stewart's record company." Mikayla said.

"Isn't that Miley's dad?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, well I start tomorrow." Mikayla said.

Mikayla ran upstairs and called Nick.

"What's up Mikayla?"

"I got an internship at Miley's dad's record company."

"You'll be fine. Who knows, maybe her dad is nicer."

"I hope so."

_Little M working with M's daddy. Wonder where this will lead?_

"Nick pisses me off so much. I am so glad we broke up." Miley ranted to Jake.

"What did he do?" Jake asked.

"I told him the truth that if I never fucked him then he wouldn't be this popular and he called a bitch because I said the truth!" Miley exclaimed.

"Baby, don't worry about that jerk." Jake told her.

"Oh and listen to this. I called Mikayla a slut and he slapped me!" Miley exclaimed.

Jake hugged Miley and gave her a kiss.

"I know what will cheer you up." Jake said starting to take off his shirt.

"You know me too well." Miley smiled taking her shirt off.

_Aw yes it's good to be summer now. Maybe not good for Little M to work for M's dad all summer. Does N really care for Little M or does he just not like M anymore? He goes down in history to be the first to slap M. But we all know M, she will get pay back. That's all for now, you know you love me.  
XOXO Gossip Girl_


	11. Chapter 11

_Summer Jobs. We all hate them, but they bring in the money. They help us get experience for the future. Little M needs a job to get her started in the singing business. Some jobs don't involve money. Some involve scheming, right M? Maybe this will also be N's summer job too, scheming against M. I cannot wait to see how summer jobs plan out._

"Hey daddy." Miley said as she walked downstairs in the morning.

"Hey bud, sorry I didn't make breakfast. We have a new intern today and I have to meet her." Robby Ray said.

"It's ok, I understand. I can cook myself." Miley said.

"Cook something for your brother too." Robby Ray said.

"Ok." Miley said.

Robby Ray left and Miley started making breakfast. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She rolled her eyes once she saw the caller i.d.

"What do you want Nick?" Miley asked.

"Did you know Mikayla got an internship at your dad's record company?"

"She's the new intern?!"

"I'm guessing you didn't know." Nick said before he hung up.

_Did N think that M would set this up?_

Mikayla sat in the lobby of Robby Ray Stewart's Record Company. When a man walked out, he said.

"Mikayla?"

She stood up. "That's me."

"I'm Robby Ray's assistant, Chad." He said.

Mikayla nodded.

"Follow me." Chad said.

Mikayla followed.

"Now since you're only an intern, you run errands first." Chad said.

"And here's your desk." He said showing her a small desk.

Mikayla sat down. Chad's phone went off showing he had a text message.

"I have to go. Robby Ray is here." He said.

Mikayla sat at her desk as Chad went off to meet up with Robby Ray. Once they came inside the building, they walked past Mikayla.

"Robby Ray, this is our new intern Mikayla." Chad said.

"Nice to meet you Mikayla." Robby Ray smiled.

"Nice to meet you sir." Mikayla smiled.

"You go to my daughter Miley's school right?" Robby Ray asked.

Mikayla nodded.

"Do you know her?" Robby Ray asked.

"Yes." Mikayla told him.

"I hope she's nice to you." Robby Ray said.

"You have no idea." Mikayla told him.

Robby Ray smiled and walked into his office. Mikayla took out her phone and called Nick.

"Nick, how is Miley and her dad related? He is so nice."

"I don't know, but I have to go. See you later."

_Why do you have to go so soon N?_

Nick wasn't trying to be creeper. He and Miley just happened to be at the mall at the same time. Miley and Lilly sat at Starbucks and sipped their fraps as Nick stood in line.

"What will you like?" broke Nick out of his stare.

"Latte." Nick said.

"Size?"

"Medium." Nick said.

"You mean a grande?"

"Huh? Wouldn't that be a large?" Nick asked.

"No, Venti is large. Grande is medium. Tall is small."

"Wouldn't it be easier to say small, medium, and large?" Nick asked.

"It's just how Starbucks does it."

"Ok sorry, I just moved here a few months ago and where I was from there was no Starbucks." Nick said.

"It's ok; you're not the only one who asks about the sizes."

"Ok so one grande latte." Nick said.

"Coming up."

Nick paid and then looked back at Miley as he waited. She was laughing about something with Lilly. As soon as he got his latte, he went to find a table. The only table there was, was right next to Miley's. Nick sat down there and pulled out a book and started reading and drinking his latte. Miley had noticed Nick sitting there and went on talking.

"So last week, Jake and I had amazing sex." Miley told Lilly.

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I was all pissed off and he wanted to cheer me up. Who knew huh?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, when you and I got in a fight I had amazing sex with Oliver." Lilly said.

A week ago was when Nick slapped Miley and Nick knew she was trying to piss him off.

"Oh Nick, I didn't see you there." Miley said with a fake smile.

"Uh huh." Nick said.

Miley went back to her frap.

"Mikayla said your dad is nicer than you." Nick told her.

"Yeah that's my dad. How else do you think I have so many parties and not get in trouble?" Miley asked.

"You're saying he's a pushover?" Nick asked.

"Let's just say he doesn't want to upset his little princess." Miley smiled.

"Miley, wanna get back to shopping? There's new stuff at Forever 21." Lilly said.

"Yeah and oh Nick, your little girlfriend or you better not try anything stupid or Mikayla can kiss her internship goodbye." Miley told him.

_Never mess with M or she'll mess with you N._

Mikayla walked to the coffee room to get Robby Ray his coffee. Once she got it, she walked to his office.

"Here's your coffee Mr. Stewart." Mikayla said setting the coffee down on his desk.

Robby Ray was on the phone, he put his finger up signaling Mikayla to hold on.

"Yes…Ok Goodbye." He said as he hung up.

"That was Marshall from _So Random_." Robby Ray told her.

"I love that show." Mikayla said.

"Anyways, Sonny Monroe will be stopping by to record a song for the show. Marshall says she wants someone helping write a song and a girl to be her backup vocals. I was wondering if you would do it." Robby Ray said.

"Yes I would love too." Mikayla smiled.

"Great, Sonny will be here in one week." Robby Ray told her.

_Summer jobs can be exciting or horrible. Little M's is already off to a great start. But everyone else? What will N do about M and visa versa? Is M serious about getting Little M fired is N pulls something? Only time will tell. That's all for now, you know you love me.  
XOXO Gossip Girl_


	12. Chapter 12

_Relationships can be all kinds of things. Friendships or romances. Good or bad. You can make friends for life or just awhile. You can be with your true love. These Malibu teens all have relationships some good, but some bad. Take M and N for example, they pretty much hate each other. Well, I wonder what will happen._

Mikayla sat in Robby Ray's office waiting for Sonny Monroe. Robby Ray was silent doing some work, so the room was silent. Finally, the door opened and a dark haired girl walked in.

"Hi Robby Ray, I'm Sonny Monroe." Sonny smiled.

"Hello Sonny." Robby Ray smiled.

"So where's this girl?" Sonny asked.

Robby Ray pointed to Mikayla.

"Sonny this is Mikayla." He said.

Mikayla stood up and shook Sonny's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Mikayla smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Sonny smiled.

_New friendship brewing?_

"So Sonny Monroe is at your dad's recording company?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, but she's working with Mikayla." Miley said.

Lilly and Miley laid out on chairs by Lilly's pool.

"It's so nice that you and your mom have this pool. It's so relaxing." Miley said.

"Cannonball!" Oliver screamed as he jumped in.

"Nice one!" Jake exclaimed.

"Except for that." Miley giggled.

"Boys will be boys." Lilly giggled.

Oliver and Jake got out of the pool. They took off Lilly's and Miley's sunglasses and grabbed them. Oliver and Jake threw the two into the pool.

"Hey!" Lilly and Miley exclaimed.

Oliver and Jake jumped back in.

"Come on, have some fun." Oliver smiled.

"Whatever." Miley said.

They all swam around for awhile and talked.

"I swear because Mikayla has this internship, Nick is like following me." Miley said.

"Why do you say that?" Lilly asked.

"He'll show up wherever I am! Good thing this is a private pool or he would be here. And he was the one that slapped me!" Miley exclaimed.

"Miley, don't worry about him. You have a boyfriend that's crazy about you." Jake said putting his arms around her.

"I know." Miley smiled.

"Hey if you want to get away from Nick. We can all go to my parent's vacation house in San Diego." Jake said.

"Really?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. You, me, Lilly, and Oliver. My parents won't care if we use the house." Jake said.

"Let's do it then. Lilly and Oliver, you in?" Miley asked.

Lilly and Oliver smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait!" Miley exclaimed.

_I wonder what will happen._

Nick knew the truth. He wasn't completely over Miley. He was going out with Mikayla to get his mind off Miley, but now since the internship it wasn't helping. To clear his head, he was talking a walk around the neighborhood when he heard a certain voice. He peeked over the fence and saw Miley in the pool with Lilly, Jake, and Oliver. He heard Miley talking about how she thought he was following her which he wasn't; they just show up at the same places. Then he saw Jake put his arms around her. Nick walked away and then was interrupted by his phone.

"Hey Mikayla."

"Nick, I met Sonny Monroe!"

"The girl from _So Random!_?"

"Yeah and we became fast friends. You have to meet her."

"Ok."

"Come over to my house, we'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Ok."

Nick put his phone back in his pocket. He walked over to Mikayla's house. He had to stop thinking about Miley.

_Yes relationships can be good or bad. They can be tested too. How will Little M's new friendship last? What about Little M and N? What will happen when M, L, O, and J go to San Diego? Only time will tell. That's all for now, you know you love me.  
XOXO Gossip Girl_


	13. Chapter 13

_Vacations are great to clear the head and relax. Whether it's going away or staying put. Sometimes we all need to sit back and relax. Let's check on these Malibu teens._

"Ok I got the last of my stuff packed away in your car." Miley told Jake.

"Yes, now we can leave." Jake said.

Jake got into the driver's seat while Miley got in the passenger's seat. Lilly and Oliver sat in the back.

"I so need this break from Malibu." Miley said.

"Agreed." Lilly smiled.

They all drove on the highway until they reached San Diego. Jake then drove to a gated community next to the ocean. He quickly found the house. The four got out and unpacked their stuff. Once inside, Miley said.

"Nice house."

"Thanks, I'll show our rooms now." Jake said starting to walk up the stairs.

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver followed Jake. Jake reached one room.

"This is Lilly's and Oliver's room." Jake said.

Lilly and Oliver walked in and amazed on how nice it was.

"And here is ours, Miley." Jake said opening the door to the master bedroom.

"This is so nice." Miley said sitting down on the bed.

Jake sat next to her and kissed her.

_Looks like their vacation is off to good start._

Mikayla and Sonny were walking around on the beach.

"Thanks so much for helping me and for showing me around Malibu." Sonny smiled.

"You're welcome. I was happy to do it." Mikayla told her.

"I'm glad we're friends now. And since we're friends, I need to ask. What do you do as an intern for Robby Ray?" Sonny asked.

"Oh just stupid stuff. This was like the first singing thing I did." Mikayla told her.

"He should definitely let you sing more, you have a great voice." Sonny told her.

"Yeah, but what am I going to do?" Mikayla asked.

"I know you could be on a sketch for _So Random_!" Sonny told her.

"What?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah, I'm already thinking of a sketch in which you can do it!" Sonny smiled.

"Wow. I would love it!" Mikayla exclaimed.

"Ok, I'll tell Marshall." Sonny told her.

_Hope this will all work out_

Nick walked on the beach. He sat down at Rico's. He noticed someone different working at the counter.

"Hey I'm Jackson Stewart. What can I get you?" Jackson asked.

"Stewart? Are you related to Miley?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Jackson asked.

"I'm Nick." Nick told him.

"Nick as in Miley's ex?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah that's me." Nick told him.

"Wow it's nice to meet you. Well Miley isn't here for a week." Jackson told him.

"Where is she?" Nick asked.

"San Diego with Jake, Lilly, and Oliver. Don't think of seeing her, she wanted to get away from you. She said you were like following her." Jackson told him.

"Well, I wasn't. We just happened to be at the same places." Nick said.

"Yeah, just get over her. She's over you." Jackson told him.

"I'm dating someone else now. She's an intern for your dad's recording company." Nick told him.

"Oh yeah, my dad mention her before." Jackson said.

"Yeah." Nick said.

_M's big bro knows not to take any crap from N._

Lilly and Oliver laid together on a hammock in the backyard of the house. They were cuddled together and swinging slightly on the swing.

"I love you." Lilly told Oliver.

"I love you too." Oliver told her.

"You know I feel so peaceful right now." Lilly said.

"Me too. We really are alone. No one taking pictures of us for Gossip Girl no being interrupted by friends." Oliver said.

Lilly leaned in and kissed Oliver. He returned the kiss. The two started making out while the hammock swung more and more, but they didn't care.

"You need to take your shirt off. You look better without it." Lilly smiled as she kissed.

Oliver threw off his shirt and the two kept on making out.

Little did they know, Miley and Jake were coming out to swim the pool in the backyard. They stopped at the sight of the two making out on the swinging hammock. Miley coughed a bit to get their attention. Lilly and Oliver pulled apart.

"Hey Miley, Jake." Lilly said.

"We thought you wouldn't want us to watch you go at it." Miley said.

"Yeah." Lilly said.

"Let's all get in the pool!" Jake exclaimed as he grabbed Miley and they jumped in the pool.

Lilly and Oliver jumped in afterwards. The four swam and played around with each other.

"I'm so glad we took this trip!" Miley exclaimed.

"I agree!" Lilly exclaimed.

_Yes vacations are relaxing. For N it doesn't seem so relaxing, he's not over M. I wonder what will happen to Little M once she makes her debut. Will she walked out on M's dad or be a good little intern? M, L, O, and J seem to be having a great vacation. That's all for now, you know you love me.  
XOXO Gossip Girl _


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: sorry for the delay. I went on vacation then for my birthday I got a puppy! So I haven't had much time to write!!**

_As school rounds the corner, people are brought back to reality. Little M's singing on the show as pushed her a little from M's daddy. M and N still are not friends and N knows that M hates him. These teens are getting ready for their senior year of high school._

"I can't believe we're going to be seniors!" Miley exclaimed.

"I know me either!" Lilly exclaimed.

"And what better way to get ready then to go shopping!" Miley smiled.

Miley and Lilly walked in the Juicy Couture store and started looking through clothes.

"O...M...G.., do you hear Mikayla?" Miley asked.

Lilly listened for a bit and soon heard her former best friend. She nodded towards Miley.

"What is she doing here? I thought she couldn't afford this stuff!" Miley said.

Miley and Lilly continued looking through clothes.

"Lilly? And Miley." Mikayla said rudely.

"What are you doing here Mikayla?" Miley asked.

"My best friend Sonny is taking me shopping." Mikayla told her.

"Since when are you friends with a celebrity?" Miley asked.

"Since your dad had me sing back up for her and she let me sing on her show." Mikayla told her.

"What show is it again? So Idiotic?" Miley smirked.

"It's _So Random_!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Sorry I forgot maybe it's because _So Random _is so freshman year." Miley smirked.

"I agree, I haven't watched that show in ages." Lilly said.

"Whatever, you're just jealous that I get to hang out with a celebrity." Mikayla said.

"Mikayla, did you hit you head on something. My dad owns a record company, I've met celebrities." Miley smiled.

"Prove it." Mikayla said.

Miley pulled out her phone and show the celebrities in it.

"Whatever, bye bitch." Mikayla said.

"Bye slut." Miley smiled.

Mikayla and Sonny walked out. Miley and Lilly brought some new clothes.

_Cat fight much?_

Jake and Oliver were playing one on one.

"Woah! 3 pointer!" Oliver cheered.

"Yeah, yeah." Jake said.

"You're just jealous I'm beating you." Oliver laughed.

"Can we just get back to the game?" Jake said.

"Yeah." Oliver said.

They continued playing. They were the only two on the court until someone was walking by.

"Look it's Nick." Jake said bitterly.

"You really hate him don't you?" Oliver asked.

"He won't leave Miley alone!" Jake exclaimed.

Nick was listening to his IPod. Jake picked up the basketball ball and threw it in Nick's direction.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Oliver asked.

Jake didn't respond. The ball hit Nick in the chest. Nick turned off his IPod and looked in Jake's direction. He started walking towards Jake.

"What the hell?!" Nick asked.

'That's what you get for not leaving my girlfriend alone." Jake said.

"Dude, I don't like Miley anymore." Nick said.

"Then leave her alone." Jake said.

"I will. I love my girlfriend Mikayla." Nick said.

"You and Mikayla better watch it this year." Jake said.

"Oh I will." Nick said while turning away.

"Prick." Jake said.

Nick turned around.

"What did you call me?" Nick asked.

"Prick." Jake smirked.

Nick stepped closer and punched Jake right in the nose.

"That's what you get jackass." Nick said as he walked away.

"Jeez!" Jake said holding his nose.

"Jake, let me see." Oliver said.

Jake showed Oliver his nose.

"Don't worry it's not bleeding, it won't even bruise." Oliver said.

_I wonder where this school year will lead for N and Little M._

Miley and Lilly were sitting in Miley's room when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Miley said.

Jake and Oliver walked in.

"Jake!' Miley squealed as she kissed him.

Lilly kissed Oliver.

"I do not like that Nick." Jake said.

"What he do babe?" Miley asked.

"He punched me because I called him a prick." Jake said.

"Jeez, Nick has a problem with name calling." Miley said.

"Let's just ignore Nick and Mikayla this year. Enjoy our last in high school before we go off to college." Lilly said.

"You're right L, ignore them." Miley smiled.

_School is coming up sooner than you think. I can't wait to see what will come this year. I wonder what will happen to N and Little M. That's all for now, you know you love me.  
XOXO Gossip Girl_


	15. Chapter 15

_Aw the first day of school. For these teens, their last first day of high school. They are all seniors now. M will rule the halls with A and A following her from behind. L will be at her side. Little M is branching out into the singing world with the help of her new friend. Hopefully, J and N would get near each other or they may fight. I wonder what this year will bring._

"What is it that I love about the first day of school?" Miley asked.

"Fresh start in school?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, but I just love it." Miley smiled.

Amber and Ashley walked up.

"Miley, here's your latte." Amber smiled as Ashley handed her it.

"Thanks." Miley smiled.

"Miley, don't forget you have to pick a new queen by the end of the year." Amber said.

"Amber, I have all year." Miley told her.

"Hey babe." Jake smiled as he put his arm around Miley and kissed her.

"Hey." Miley smiled.

Oliver walked up to Lilly and did the same.

Suddenly, Nick and Mikayla walked by. They all just started at them. Mikayla and Nick finally got to their lockers.

"Jeez this school year is going to suck." Mikayla said.

"Yeah, but just ignore them." Nick said.

"Easy for you to say. People around here don't know you like they know me. I'm a slut for sleeping with Jake when I was drunk. But at least I have Sonny." Mikayla said.

"Yeah, I'm sure there are some people that will talk to you." Nick said.

"Yeah, I guess." Mikayla said.

_Will Little M make new friends?_

Miley, Lilly, and Mikayla sat in their first period class. There was still a minute until class started. Suddenly, a girl walked in. She was average height. She had hazel eyes and her hair was dirty blonde with a couple green streaks. She wore a jean skirt, a shirt with a peace sign on it, and flip flops.

"Are you new here?" Miley asked.

"Uh no, Miley we've been going to school with each forever." She said.

Miley looked confused.

"Sarah." She said.

"Saint Sarah?" Miley asked.

"Yes. I got contacts and changed my style." Sarah told her.

"Oh, well want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Miley asked.

"Are you kidding me? You were never this nice to me in the past." Sarah told her.

"Whatever." Miley rolled her eyes.

Sarah took a seat next to Mikayla.

"Hey Sarah, I love the green streaks." Mikayla smiled.

"Yeah, I liked your pink streaks and decided to do the same thing." Sarah told her.

"Really?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to be friends with you but you were friends with Lilly." Sarah said.

"Well, I'm not anymore. I don't have any girlfriends in this school." Mikayla said.

"Well, we can be friends." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah, want to sit with me at lunch?" Mikayla asked so Miley could hear.

"Yeah, I would love to." Sarah smiled.

Miley glared at Mikayla.

At the end of class, Miley walked up to Mikayla.

"Watch it this year." Miley said.

"You don't scare me." Mikayla said as she walked away.

"I'm sending something to Gossip Girl." Miley smiled.

"Like what?" Lilly asked.

"Something." Miley said.

By lunch time, Miley thought of what she could send to Gossip Girl. After she sent it, a few minutes later everyone's phones went off. When they looked at Gossip Girl, it was a picture of drunken Mikayla at the party right before she slept with Jake. The title of the picture was _Little M Loves to Drink! _

Mikayla grew angry and stood on top of her table.

"Everyone, this picture was taken two summers ago! This was the one time I got drunk!" Mikayla exclaimed.

"It's true." Sarah said backing her up.

Mikayla got down. "Thanks for backing me up."

"What are friends for?" Sarah smiled.

_Can't hurt Little M's rep so easy M._

At the end of day, Miley and Lilly walked to Miley's BMW.

"Thanks for giving me a ride. But tomorrow I give you a ride." Lilly said.

"I know, we're switching everyday who drives." Miley said.

They got in her car. Miley started to drive. Mikayla and Nick were walking out into the parking lot. Miley laid on her horn.

"Move out of the way bitches!" Miley exclaimed.

Mikayla flipped Miley off and walked away with Nick.

"I cannot get to that girl." Miley said.

"M, just ignore her." Lilly said.

"I'll try." Miley said.

_Yes the first day of school involves many things. Will M just ignore Little M or try to get under her skin? So far Little M is fine at making friends and what about her internship? I wonder what this school will bring to these teens. That's all for now, you know you love me.  
XOXO Gossip Girl_


	16. Chapter 16

_Halloween is when little kids dress up and beg from candy. Well, if you haven't notice these Malibu teens are not kids. Instead of going door to door, they have parties. Instead of candy they have alcohol. Some of them do have a few tricks up their sleeve. So trick or treat?_

"I am so excited for my Halloween party. But there one bad part." Miley said.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"My dad made me invite Mikayla since she is his intern." Miley said.

"M, don't worry. There's going to be so many people there, you won't even notice." Lilly said.

"You're right." Miley smiled.

_I wonder what will happen at her party._

"You're coming with me to Miley's Halloween party right?" Mikayla asked.

"Yes, which is why we are picking out costumes." Nick said.

"Yes, which I wondering if we could be Aladdin and Jasmine." Mikayla said.

"Sounds perfect." Nick smiled as he kissed her.

_Can't wait for the party._

"Oliver, ready to go?" Lilly asked.

"Yes Bonnie." Oliver smiled.

"Oh Clyde." Lilly giggled.

Lilly and Oliver got into Oliver's car and went to Miley's house.

"We have the perfect costume." Oliver said.

"I agree." Lilly smiled.

Lilly and Oliver had gone early to help Miley set up. Once there, Jake was already there.

"What are you guys?" Lilly asked.

"Danny and Sandy from Grease you in the end when Sandy is dressed all sexy." Miley said.

"What are you?" Miley asked.

"Bonnie and Clyde." Lilly said.

They got all set up for the party then Amber and Ashley arrived dressed up as pirates.

A couple hours later, everyone was there. Everyone was either dancing or drinking or both. Miley soon needed a little breather, so she went outside to her back porch. She leaned against the railing with her back towards the party.

"Some party." She heard someone said.

"Yeah." Miley said without turning around.

"You dressed up as Sandy, from your favorite musical." The person said.

Miley wondered who this was only a few people knew that _Grease _was her favorite musical. So she turned around.

"Nick." She said.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Aladdin?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mikayla picked it out." He told her.

Nick came over and stood next to Miley.

"Why can't we be friends?" he asked.

"You're dating my enemy." She said.

"Who cares, I miss talking to you." He said.

"Sometimes I do too. You are so much different from Jake." She said.

Nick looked at Miley. She grabbed her face and leaned in. He placed his lips on hers. Miley then pulled away.

"Nick, no I'm dating Jake." Miley said as she walked back inside.

Instead of going back to the party, Miley went to her room. Nick followed her, he had to tell her how he felt.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Miley asked.

Nick closed the door behind him.

"Miley, I'm not over you. Mikayla is just the rebound." Nick told her.

Miley didn't know what to say. Nick came closer and kissed her. This time Miley kissed him back. They laid down on Miley's bed and started taking each other's clothes off and making out.

_Uh oh, what's going to happen to J and Little M?_

Everyone was having fun. When the party began to wind down, Mikayla wondered where Nick went. She pulled out her phone and texted him. A minute later, he responded.

_**Didn't fell that well, went home early.**_

Jake also wondered where Miley was, she her texted her. A minute later, she responded.

_**Really tired, went to bed. You can leave without saying goodbye.**_

Mikayla walked up to Jake.

"Jake, can you give me a ride home? Nick left early." Mikayla said.

"Sure." Jake said.

_Poor J and Little M, they don't know what's going on._

Miley was asleep in her bed naked and Nick was asleep next to her also naked.

_What will this mean for M and N? Will they get back together? What will happen to J and Little M? Yes people love to play tricks on Halloween. Now the night is over and everyone must take off their costumes. Well that's all for now, you know you love me._

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

**Author's Note: I put a poll on my profile who you would like to see Miley end up with. So go vote!!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Gobble, Gobble. It's Thanksgiving time. Time to give thanks for family and friends. Time to spend with family. But after Thanksgiving comes Black Friday. Where everyone comes early to shop. When I say everyone, I mean everyone. I wonder what will happen this Black Friday._

"Miley! Wake up!" Lilly yelled shaking Miley awake at 3 in the morning.

"Ugh, why did I let you sleep over when I'm still in a food coma from yesterday?" Miley asked.

"Because you knew that I would wake you up for shopping today." Lilly said.

Miley shot up. "Right shopping and I can burn off the food."

"Right now let's get dressed; Oliver and Jake are meeting us here in 20 minutes." Lilly said.

"Lilly, you can take the bathroom first." Miley said.

Lilly nodded and walked into Miley's bathroom. Miley pulled out her diary that no one knew she still kept and started writing in it.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Well Day 27 since I slept with Nick. I still haven't seen him. I bet he's avoiding me because of Mikayla. I mean I'm glad he is so nothing will happen since I'm with Jake. I love him, but do I? Whenever I'm with Jake, I feel so guilty for cheating on him. I guess he felt this too when he cheated on me except I knew. I could never hurt him like that. Well, since I was too busy eating yesterday, I'll tell you what happened. Everyone on my dad's side came up for Thanksgiving including my grandparents aka my mom's parents. We ate a lot. I watched the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade with Jackson. Today is Black Friday so I'm going shopping with Lilly, Jake, and Oliver. Hopefully I don't run into Nick so nothing will happen. Gosh, I hate this feeling.**_

_**-Miley**_

By this time, Lilly was done in the bathroom so the two girls switched. Miley walked in and brushed her teeth, washed her face, and did her hair. 10 minutes later both girls were dressed. Jake and Oliver had arrived and the four headed off to the mall.

"Miley, you remembered the Hot Coco right?" Lilly asked.

"How could I forget?" Miley asked pulling out the thermos filled with Hot Coco.

They reached the mall and Miley poured everyone a glass of Hot Coco. The stores opened.

"Coach first! They have a huge sale." Lilly smiled.

"Oh you and your Coach." Miley smiled.

"Hey I love Coach and you love Gucci." Lilly smiled.

"And we both love Juicy." Miley smiled.

So they headed off to the Coach store. Miley and Lilly both got some new purses. After they went to Juicy where Miley and Lilly got some new sweats. Next was Gucci.

"Jake and Oliver, you guys should get some Gucci sneakers and sunglasses." Miley said.

"Ok." They said.

They all picked out shoes and sunglasses and were at check out when they heard a voice.

"Well, look what the cat drag in." said a female voice.

They all turned around and there stood Mikayla, Sarah, Sonny, and Nick.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked.

"We all love Gucci sunglasses." Mikayla smiled.

"Mikayla, we all know you and Miley hate each other so why bother talking to us?" Lilly asked.

"Why are you talking for her?" Mikayla asked.

Miley had been busy looking at Nick to talk and he was looking at her.

"Because I don't want to say anything I'll regret." Miley said.

"Well, bye." Mikayla said.

"Ok Nick we can go to Nike Town now." Miley heard Mikayla said.

After buying their stuff, Miley said.

"I feel bad for you guys. We'll go to Nike Town now for you two." Miley said.

"Thanks babe." Jake smiled as he kissed her.

The four walked off to Nike Town. Mikayla, Sarah, and Sonny sat at a bench outside it and didn't notice the four walk in.

Jake and Oliver started looking at stuff. Lilly stood by Oliver as Miley looked around. She spotted Nick by the running shoes. She walked to him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Nick said.

Miley grabbed Nick and ran to the storage closet. She locked the door.

"I couldn't help myself." Miley said as she kissed him.

_Uh oh, looks like what M didn't want to happen did happened when she saw N._

It was around lunch time Miley, Jake, Lilly, and Oliver were all tired from shopping and decided going back to Miley's house to eat.

"Miley, you have been really quiet ever since we left Nike Town." Jake said biting into his sandwich.

Miley played with her salad and then took a bite.

"Oh have I? My bad." Miley fake smiled.

"What's up?" Jake asked.

"Just tired." Miley said.

"Oh well, after lunch we'll give you some rest." Jake said.

They finished up their lunch. Jake kissed Miley goodbye and left as Oliver kissed Lilly goodbye. Lilly turned to Miley dragged her up to her room.

"Ok what's really going? I know something is." Lilly said.

"I slept with Nick on Halloween." Miley said.

"And you're just telling me?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"There's more." Miley said.

"What?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"See we pretty much avoided each other until today. But in Nike Town we had a quickie in the storage closet." Miley told her.

"What?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I know." Miley said.

"M, you have to stop this. Jake loves you." Lilly said.

"I know, I'll stop and control myself." Miley said.

_Will M keep to her word?_

Nick sat in Mikayla's bedroom with Mikayla. Nick knew he didn't love her, he loved Miley. He couldn't keep Mikayla thinking that he loved her.

"Mikayla?" Nick asked.

"Yeah Nicky?" Mikayla asked.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I think we are better off friends." Nick told her.

"What?!" Mikayla exclaimed.

"I realized I love you like a little sister." Nick told her.

"I know you'll find a better guy to be with." Nick added.

"Thanks for letting me down easy. Can we be best friends?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." Nick smiled as he hugged her.

_So N and Little M are through. What about the golden couple M and J? M has to figure out who she loves. Black Friday has come and gone and now we head into the Christmas season. I wonder what is to come, that's all for now. You know you love me._

_XOXO Gossip Girl_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello everyone. Sorry I was on hiatus for a little bit. Not much was going on in the lives of the Malibu teens. Just more of M avoiding N and trying to figure out who she loves. Little M took her break up with N well and has spending more time with S and S. L and O are still together and loving it. Well Christmas has past and we head into the New Year. With Valentine's Day just around the corner, I wonder what will happen. _

"Ugh!" Miley said as she threw open her locker.

"What's the matter?" Lilly asked as she walked up.

"Valentine's Day is coming up and I still don't know who I love." Miley said.

"I see." Lilly said.

Just then Amber and Ashley came up and gave Miley her latte.

"Thanks girlies." Miley smiled.

"Welcome M." they smiled.

"So off the topic of boys, guess what I found out last night?" Lilly asked.

"What?" Miley asked as she took a sip of her latte.

"I got into Colombia!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yay! I know how much you want to go to school in New York." Miley smiled as she hugged her.

"I got into Stanford." Amber smiled.

"Nice." Miley and Lilly smiled.

"And I got into UCLA." Ashley said.

"Great job." Miley and Lilly smiled.

"What about you Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Well, you know I got into Stanford, NYU, and Brown right?" Miley asked.

"Yeah remember we both got into Brown." Lilly said.

"Well, yesterday I got a letter from Yale." Miley said.

"And?" Lilly asked.

"I got in!" Miley exclaimed.

"Miley! That's great! Your dream school!" Lilly exclaimed as she hugged her.

"I know! I get to follow in my mom's footsteps and go to her school." Miley smiled.

"Did I hear that someone got into their dream school?" Jake asked as he wrapped his arm around Miley.

"Yeah, I got into Yale." Miley smiled.

"That's great honey. Too bad you're not going to Brown." Jake said.

"You got in?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." Jake smiled.

"That's great!" Miley smiled as she kissed him.

"And it's great you got into Yale." He said as he kissed her.

"What about you Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"I got into Colombia." She smiled.

Oliver smiled and kissed her.

"I got into Cornell." Oliver smiled.

_So everyone got into dream school._

Nick had wanted to see Miley so bad. Every time he got close, she avoided him. He knew why because of Jake. Nick was in love with Miley. That's one reason why he applied to Yale. He held in his hands a letter from Yale and he read those words.

_**I'm sorry to inform you, but you have not been accepted to Yale University.**_

This crushed Nick even through he got into the school he dreamed about going until he met Miley. Dartmouth. Now that didn't that didn't matter. His parents were thrilled that their son was going to Dartmouth.

So Nick grabbed his keys and got in his car. He looked at the time on his cell. _**11: 30 p.m.**_ He didn't care; he had to tell Miley how he felt. He drove to her house. Once there he climbed onto her balcony and knocked on her window. It took a few knocks until she woke up and opened the window.

"Nick? What do you want? It's a Wednesday night." Miley said.

"I want you. I love you Miley." He said.

"Nick, I don't know. Later this year we'll be heading off to college and never see each other." Miley said.

"Yeah I knew you loved Yale and applied but didn't get in." he said.

"Where are you going then?" she asked.

"Dartmouth." He said.

"That's great, it's still Ivy League." She said.

It suddenly hit Miley who she loved.

"Nick, listen, I loved you once but now I love Jake. I'm sorry to say this but I just figured this out. I do want to be friends with you." She told him.

"Friends with benefits?" he asked.

"No just friends." She said.

"Fine." He said.

"Listen one day you'll find a girl you really love." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

_So M loves J not N. _

It was Friday night and Mikayla was in her bedroom with Sonny and Sarah.

"Just opened it already!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Fine." Mikayla said as she opened the envelope.

_**Dear Mikayla Sanchez,**_

_**Congratulations you have been accepted to Juilliard. **_

She stopped reading there and screamed.

"I got into Juilliard!"

Sonny and Sarah hugged Mikayla.

_Everyone really did get into their dream school._

Valentine's Day finally came and love was in the air. Everyone was glad it came during the weekend so they didn't have to spend it at school.

Lilly and Oliver went out to dinner at the most romantic restaurant. After they took a walk on the beach. Oliver gave Lilly chocolate and a silver necklace with the letter "L". Lilly gave Oliver some new sneakers he had been dying to get. They then went back to Lilly's house and watched a movie and cuddled.

Miley and Jake also went to dinner at a romantic restaurant. Jake had given her chocolate, flowers, and a tennis bracelet.

"I have you're present later at my house." She smiled.

Miley wanted to make this Valentine's Day the best for Jake.

So they went back to Miley's house and in her bedroom.

"Jake, before I give you your present I have to tell you something. You have to listen to everything ok?" she asked.

"Ok." He said.

"Ok on Halloween I slept with Nick and then we avoided each other. Then on Black Friday we had a quickie at Nike Town in a closet. I avoided him. I then thought who I love you or him. So a little while ago, Nick shows up at my window saying he loves me. We talk and I realize I am supposed to be with you. I love you not him." Miley told him.

"Wow." Jake said.

"Are you mad?" Miley asked.

"Well, when you first said you cheated but you thought about and realized you love me. I'll forgive. It's better I heard it from you then Nick." Jake said.

"Ok now for your present." She smiled.

Miley took off her red dress revealing her sexy bra and panties. She went to Jake and kissed him. He kissed back and took his clothes off. And you know where this is going.

_The golden couple is together. M and N are no longer just friends. I wonder what the rest of their senior year will bring before they all head to college. Only time will tell I guess. That's all for now, you know you love me.  
__XOXO Gossip Girl_


	19. Chapter 19

_Aw spring break. It's filled with parties, fun, friends, love, and of course drama. L and O have been going strong and same is said with her friendship with M but will something from L's past creep back into her life and ruin everything? M and J are happy and in love but where does this leave N? He still isn't completely over M, so he has been sleeping around with other girls. Little M is just fine, hanging out with S and S and recently spotted with a mystery guy. Who could this guy be? Well, let's try and find out._

"I'm so glad it's spring break!" Mikayla exclaimed.

"Me too." Sarah said.

"That's what I miss about going to school. Having spring break." Sonny said.

"Yeah." Mikayla said realizing she had a text.

_**Hey baby. See you soon?  
-JS**_

"Whose texting you?" Sonny asked.

Mikayla ignored her and responded.

_**Meet at your house in 10 min? I'm at a friend's house.**_

"Mikayla, who are you texting?" Sarah asked.

_**Sounds good baby.  
-JS**_

Mikayla smiled.

Sonny grabbed her phone.

"Who's JS?" Sonny asked.

"Someone, I got to go." Mikayla said grabbing her phone from Sonny.

_Who is this JS? Little M's mystery guy._

Lilly and Oliver had decided to go take a little vacation for spring break to Santa Barbara. So there they were sitting on the beach.

"Oliver, I love you." Lilly smiled.

"I love you Lilly." Oliver smiled as he kissed her.

"Lilly Truscott?!" they heard someone.

They turned around to see a girl around their age with reddish brownish hair walking towards them.

"It's me, Natasha." She smiled.

She came closer to Lilly and whispered.

"You know from 'rehab'"

Lilly's eyes widen.

"Oh hey Tasha," she smiled, "let's go over there and catch up. I'll be right back Oliver."

Lilly and Natasha walked away from Oliver so he couldn't hear.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked.

"I live in Santa Barbara and when I saw you I decided to say high." She said.

"Yeah right." Lilly said.

"Why won't you believe me?" Natasha asked.

"Because you know about everything about that summer and what I did. I don't trust you." Lilly told her.

"Lilly, you really shouldn't act this way especially since I'll be at your school for the rest of the year." Natasha smiled.

"What?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"You heard me. I've been keeping your secrets bottled up for too long and I think it's time to open the bottle." Natasha told her.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"What do you friends know about that summer?" Natasha asked.

"That I was in rehab." Lilly told her.

"Just half the story." Natasha said.

"Why are you doing this?" Lilly asked.

"See you at school Lilly." Natasha smiled as she walked away.

_What does L have bottled up?_

"Jake, is it ok if I see Jackson before we go out? He just got home from college." Miley said.

"Of course, he is your brother." Jake said.

Miley and Jake went to her house. They walked to Jackson's room.

"I'll just open the door and surprise him." Miley whispered.

Miley opened the door and her jaw dropped.

There was her brother making out with Mikayla.

"Jackson!" Miley yelled.

Jackson and Mikayla pulled up.

"Miley, I can explain!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Explain how you're sleeping with my enemy?!" Miley yelled.

Miley ran to her room and shut the door. Then Jake came in.

"Miley, let Jackson go out with her. He can realize if she's good for him or not. It won't be the first time a someone didn't like their brother's girlfriend." Jake said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Miley said.

Miley talked to Jackson and told him she was ok with him dating Mikayla.

_Well, at least we found out Little M mystery guy._

"Hey I told her about me coming to her school." Natasha said into the phone.

"Perfect, I can't let her forget about us." A male said.

"So you'll be coming to her school too?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, boy will this be fun." He said.

"It sure will." Natasha smiled.

_What has L been hiding? Will this ruin everything in her life? I can't believe Little M is with M's big brother. At least M is fine with it. Who knows where all this will end. That's all for now, you know you love.  
XOXO Gossip Girl_


	20. Chapter 20

_As school winds down to just a month left for the seniors, the drama stays the same. What has L been hiding from the summer she was in rehab? Will it ruin her relationship with O? Another thing, N has been spotted many times hooking up with random girls. Will he ever be over M? Meanwhile M and J are strong as ever. Well, let's see what will unwind. _

"Did you hear there a couple of kids transferring to our school now? It's senior year, they are just here for the month!" Miley exclaimed.

"Yeah it's weird." Lilly said with no emotion.

"What's with you?" Miley asked.

"Nothing." Lilly smiled.

"Lilly!" they heard someone from behind.

They turned to see Natasha.

"Hey." Lilly said.

"It's good to see you." Natasha smiled as she hugged her.

"Miley, this is Natasha. One of the new students. We went to camp one summer together." Lilly told her.

"Camp? When was this Lilly? I thought we were in rehab together." Natasha smirked.

"Whatever." Lilly said.

"Hey nice to meet you." Miley smiled as Natasha.

Lilly glared at Natasha.

_I wonder what will happen._

Jake and Oliver were standing at their lockers.

"Fun date with Lilly last night?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah." Oliver smiled.

Suddenly, a boy around their age with blonde hair walked up.

"Um, hi I'm new here." He said.

"Hey I'm Oliver and this Jake." Oliver said.

"Nice to meet you." Jake said.

"I'm Lucas," He said, "Do any of you have history first period?"

"We both do." Oliver said.

"And so does our girlfriends." Jake smiled.

"Like he cares about that. He just needs to know where to go." Oliver said.

"It's fine, I want to make friends. What are their names?" Lucas asked.

"Miley is my girlfriend and Lilly is Oliver's girlfriend." Jake said.

They talked and as they walked to class. Natasha also was in the class.

"Hey Lucas." Natasha said.

"Did you know him too Lilly?" Miley asked.

"Of course! I hope you didn't forget me." Lucas smiled.

"Yeah I didn't." Lilly said.

_Poor L. What's up with this Natasha and Lucas?_

Nick came to school late that day. He skipped the first three periods and was in fourth period now. He saw Natasha and Lucas.

"Who's the new kids?" he asked.

"Natasha and Lucas." Lilly said bitterly.

Lilly was the only person Nick talked to in this class. Miley, Jake, and Oliver weren't in as well as Mikayla.

"She's cute." Nick said.

"Don't go for her." Lilly said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just don't." Lilly said.

Nick ignored her and at the end of class, he walked up to Natasha.

"Hey I'm Nick." He smiled.

"Natasha." She smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you." Nick smiled.

"Same to you." Natasha smiled.

"What do you have now?" Nick asked.

"Lunch." She said.

"Perfect, spend some time getting to know you." Nick said.

They got something to eat and sat at a table. They talked and ate. After eating, Nick grabbed her hand and led her away.

"Where are we going?" Natasha asked.

Nick led her to the janitor's closet and walked in and locked it. His lips slammed into her's and they started making out.

"So you know Lilly?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah we sort of friends. I used to date her best friend Miley." Nick told her.

"Yeah I was in rehab with her. Why did you break up with Miley?" Natasha asked him.

"Wow. Miley and I broke up because she cheated on me with Jake. You helped me get over her." Nick said.

"I'll help you more." She smiled as she kissed him again.

_New Relationship Forming?_

"No." Lilly said.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Look." Lilly said pointing at Nick and Natasha holding hands.

"What's so bad about it?" Miley asked.

"She's bad news." Lilly said.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"I can't explain." Lilly said.

"Hey" Oliver said as he walked up and put his arm around Lilly.

Jake did the same to Miley.

"Hey Miley, are we cool now?" Mikayla asked as she walked up.

"Well, we're not best friends but since you're dating my brother I guess we'll try being friends." Miley said.

"Yeah, plus you're much better than Natasha and Lucas." Lilly said.

"What do you have against them?" Miley asked.

"I can't explain." Lilly said as she walked up.

_What is L hiding?_

Lilly sat in her room late at night then she heard a knock on her window. She opened it.

"What do you want Lucas?" she asked bitterly.

Lucas hopped into her room.

"Man, you've changed since our time in rehab." Lucas said.

"Yeah, I realized what an ass you are." Lilly said.

"I remember in rehab when Natasha and I were your friends." Lucas said.

"Well, I thought that too until you two changed it." Lilly said.

"And we were a little more then friends." Lucas smiled.

"Why are you guys here?" Lilly asked.

"We couldn't let you forget about us. Especially me." Lucas smiled as he kissed her.

Lilly pushed him off.

"Get away from me! I have a boyfriend! Plus I hate you and Natasha after what you guys did to me!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Lilly, we wanted you to stay with us." Lucas said.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't." Lilly said.

"Lilly, you better be nice to Natasha and I or else." Lucas smirked.

"Or else what?" Lilly asked.

"You know what we could do. So don't act like a bitch to me and Tasha and don't try to break up Nick and Tasha." Lucas said.

"She'll just break his heart." Lilly said.

"It doesn't seem you're that close to him. Just watch your back. And your boyfriend's." Lucas smirked.

"Stay away from Oliver." Lilly said.

"Just be nice." Lucas smirked before leaving.

Lilly laid down on her bed thinking about what just happened.

_What happened to L when she was in rehab? Will she play nice with Natasha and Luca? Will Natasha break N's heart? Or will this last? At least M and Little M are on somewhat good terms. Just wondering if Natasha and Lucas will say what happened with L in rehab. That's all for now, you know you love me._

_XOXO Gossip Girl _


	21. Chapter 21

_Not much is going except L remembering her time in rehab. When she was friends with Natasha and Lucas. What happened that made her hate them?_

Lilly laid on her bed. She was thinking about when she was in rehab.

_**When Lilly first arrived, she was angry her mom had sent her there. She quickly found her room and went to her. After she unpacked, she went to meet the girls next to her. One girl, whose room was right next to her room, she quickly made friends with.**_

"_**Hey I'm Lilly." Lilly smiled.**_

"_**Natasha." Natasha smiled.**_

_**Lilly and Natasha talked and talked and became friends. Soon they met someone else that would be there friend.**_

"_**Hey I'm Lucas." Lucas smiled.**_

"_**Lilly." Lilly smiled.**_

"_**Natasha." Natasha smiled.**_

_**The three became inseparable. They were always together. **_

Lilly then began thinking of the alone time with Lucas.

_**Natasha had gone to bed early since she was tired. Lucas hung out in Lilly's room. They were talking and having fun.**_

"_**Lilly, I like you." Lucas said.**_

"_**I like you too." Lilly said.**_

_**Lucas leaned in and kissed Lilly, the two started to make out.**_

_**As the days went on, they development a relationship, another night came when Natasha went to bed early. Lucas and Lilly were in Lilly's room making out. They started taking off each other's clothes and it led to you know. **_

Lilly let out a few tears. She wished she never slept with Lucas. That was a mistake.

_**It so was the end of summer and Lilly was almost done with rehab.**_

"_**Lilly! Let's celebrate! We're almost done! You, me, and Lucas in my room!" Natasha exclaimed.**_

_**Lilly agreed. So she and Lucas went to Natasha's room to celebrate. **_

"_**Look what my sister sent me." Natasha said as she pulled out a bottle of vodka.**_

"_**Come on, we can't get caught with that." Lilly said.**_

"_**Whose says we're getting caught?" Natasha asked as she took a sip of vodka. **_

"_**Yeah." Lucas said as he took a sip and offered it to Lilly.**_

"_**I'll pass." Lilly said.**_

_**Lucas and Natasha took sips at drinking the vodka. **_

"_**Come on Lilly, there's not much left." Lucas said.**_

"_**Yeah, have the rest." Natasha said.**_

_**Lilly could tell they were drunk.**_

"_**No." Lilly said.**_

"_**Here." Natasha said as she spilled the rest of the vodka on Lilly.**_

"_**Hey!" Lilly exclaimed.**_

"_**Sorry." Natasha giggled.**_

_**It turned out, someone told on them. So after that moment, they were all called down.**_

"_**This is bad. This will make all of you stay here longer." The head guy said.**_

"_**No! I didn't even drink." Lilly said.**_

"_**You smell like it." He said.**_

"_**It's because it was spilled on me!" Lilly exclaimed.**_

"_**She was totally drinking." Natasha said.**_

"_**Yeah." Lucas said.**_

"_**No I wasn't. Test me with a breathalyzer if you want!" Lilly said.**_

"_**Fine." He said.**_

_**He got out a breathalyzer and tested on all of them.**_

"_**It's clear you didn't drink Lilly." He said.**_

"_**Lilly, you will still be leaving tomorrow. Natasha and Lucas, you have to stay here longer." He said.**_

_**Lilly walked off. She was so pissed they almost made her stay here longer. She thought they were friends. Natasha and Lucas quickly caught up with her.**_

"_**Stop it! I never want to see you two again! I hate you!" Lilly screamed at them.**_

_**So the next day, Lilly left rehab while they stayed. **_

Lilly couldn't believe that they were back especially Lucas. He could ruin her relationship with Oliver. Lilly got up she had to tell someone the story.

"What is it L?" Miley asked when Lilly came over.

"I need to tell you something that you can't tell anyone." Lilly said.

"Of course." Miley said.

Then Lilly began her story.

_So M knows about L's time in rehab. What will happen to L? Will O find out about her and Lucas? Only time will tell. That's all for now, you know you love me.  
XOXO Gossip Girl _


	22. Chapter 22

_So now M knows what L had been hiding about her time in rehab. What will M do? Will Natasha and Lucas make L's life a living hell? And what about her relationship with O? The school year is almost over; let's see where this will lead. _

"Wow." Miley said when Lilly finished her story.

"Don't tell anyone, if I want people to know I'll tell them." Lilly said.

"Don't worry, I won't. Promise." Miley smiled.

"Thanks." Lilly smiled.

"So they almost made you stay longer?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, and I hated that place already. I liked them at first, but after what they did, I didn't." Lilly said.

"And you and Lucas?" Miley asked.

"I know, I wish I never slept with him." Lilly said.

"Jackson, tonight was so much fun!" they could hear Mikayla outside Miley's room.

Then they could hear them kissing. Miley got up and opened the door.

"Get a room!" Miley yelled at them.

"Oh come on Miley, you're worse with Jake." Jackson said.

"No I'm not." Miley said.

"You were so loud once, I had to cover for you so dad wouldn't find out." Jackson said.

"Oh, well just keep it in your room. I don't suck on Jake's face in the hallway." Miley said.

"Fine." Jackson said.

Miley closed the door and sat back on her bed.

"Everything between you and Mikayla ok?" Lilly asked.

"Jackson is happy with her, that's what matters." Miley said.

"Good for you." Lilly said.

Suddenly, their phones went off.

"Gossip Girl?" they both said.

_**L a big time partier?  
**_

Below was a picture of Lilly with Natasha and Lucas the night they were drinking. It showed Natasha holding the bottle of vodka in front of Lilly.

"I hate them." Lilly said.

_What will happen to L?_

After Oliver read Gossip Girl, there was a knock at the door.

"What do you want Lucas?" Oliver asked.

"I have to tell you something." Lucas said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Lilly and I went out when we were in rehab." Lucas told him.

"So, Lilly is allowed to have ex-boyfriends." Oliver said.

"We had sex while we dated." Lucas smirked.

Oliver stared at him. He thought he was Lilly's first.

"And we kissed tonight. I think she still has feelings for me." Lucas said.

"That's not true." Oliver said.

"Look." Lucas said as he showed Oliver a picture of him and Lilly kissing that night on his phone.

"Get out." Oliver said as he pushed Lucas out of his house.

_Uh oh, trouble for L and O._

Lilly walked into school to find people looking at her and whispering. She then saw Oliver and walked up to him.

"Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Get away from me drunk." Oliver bitterly told her.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"You know what you did whore." Oliver told her.

"No I don't!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Ask your new boyfriend." Oliver said as he walked away.

Lilly walked away. She knew Lucas had something to do with this. But her locker caught her eye. She went up to it and saw the picture of her and Lucas kissing.

"That asshole!" she exclaimed as she ripped the picture down and threw it away.

"That wasn't very nice." Lucas said.

"This is all you fault! Oliver left me because of you! I hate you!" Lilly exclaimed as she slapped him and walked away.

"Lilly!" Miley said as she hugged her best friend.

"Lucas kissed me last night but I pulled away. He took of picture of the kiss and showed it to Oliver." Lilly told her.

"What an ass." Miley said.

Lilly wondered what she was going to do. Natasha and Lucas were ruining her life.

_What will happen to L? Will O forgive her and get back together. Will Natasha and Lucas ever leave Lilly alone? That's all for now, you know you love me.  
XOXO Gossip Girl_


	23. Chapter 23

_The couple, L and O, that seemed to never break up, has. Will L get a chance to explain and will O forgive and forget? M and J now seem like the strong couple as well as the golden couple. And what about N and his romance with Natasha? Will this last? _

Nick was making out with Natasha.

"So are you going to Miley's party?" Nick asked.

"Well, probably not since she's best friends with Lilly." Natasha said.

"Well, you're my girlfriend. So come with me. Lucas can even tag along with us." Nick said.

"Thanks." Natasha smiled as she kissed him.

_I wonder how this party will be like._

"Oliver, pick up. I'm sorry. Lucas kissed me and I pulled away from him right away! He took that picture really quick! Please forgive me." Lilly said into her phone before hanging up.

"Lilly, that's the 10th time you called. Give it a rest." Miley said.

"You're probably right." Lilly said.

"Yeah try to talk to him at the party." Miley told her.

_Will L and O talk things out?_

"Another message from Lilly." Oliver said after listening to the message.

"Dude, it's the 10th time. I think she's sorry." Jake told him.

"Yeah." Oliver said.

"Talk to her." Jake told him.

"At the party." Oliver said.

_Will O forgive her?_

"So we got an invite?" Lucas asked.

"Yep, Nick said I would go because I'm his girlfriend and said you could tag along." Natasha said.

"Perfect." Lucas said.

_What do they have up their sleeve?_

The party was in full swing.

"Nick, I'm going to get something to drink." Natasha told him before walking off.

Lilly scanned the crowd for Oliver. She saw Miley and Jake dancing/making out as well as Jackson and Mikayla. She saw Lucas standing around but decided to ignore him since he came with Natasha who came with Nick. She suddenly saw Nick.

"Nick, have you seen Oliver?" she asked.

"No, have you've seen Natasha?" he asked.

"No, we'll look together." She said.

They started looking. They thought they heard Natasha and followed it to the back pouch. They stepped dead in their tracks. Natasha and Oliver were kissing.

"I told you she was no good for you, Nick." Lilly said.

They broke apart.

"Lilly!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Lucas barely kissed me and you kiss her!" Lilly yelled as she walked off and onto the beach.

Oliver shortly followed her.

Nick was staring at Natasha.

"You used me. I was just part of your and Lucas's plan to hurt Lilly." Nick said.

"Nick," she said.

"Whatever we're done." Nick said as he walked away.

"Whatever." Natasha said and then began talking to some other guy.

"Lilly!" Oliver said when he got close to her.

She ignored him.

"She kissed me, I tried to pull away." Oliver told her.

"Why should I believe you? You didn't believe me." She said.

"I know, but I realized how truly sorry you were." He said.

"Really?" she asked.

Oliver nodded and kissed her.

_L and O are back together. Hopefully Natasha and Lucas soon leave now. Graduation is coming up soon. That's all for now, you know you love me.  
XOXO Gossip Girl_


	24. Chapter 24

_Graduation is almost here. Natasha and Lucas were spotted the day after the party in LAX catching a plane to somewhere else. Thank goodness for that. Well now everyone prepares for graduation and getting ready for college._

"I can't believe we're graduating." Miley said.

"I know, at least are colleges are both on the East Coast." Lilly said.

"Yeah." Miley smiled.

The two headed to graduation.

"At least Natasha and Lucas aren't here." Lilly smiled.

They soon met up with everyone. The ceremony came and went. They all took pictures with everyone.

That summer consisted of grad parties and shopping for college. Miley and Lilly went with her mom to get stuff for their dorm rooms. They went to all the best stores. But before they started shopping, Mikayla dropped by Lilly's house looking upset.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"I'm going to be so far from Jackson." Mikayla said.

"But you're going to Julliard." Lilly said.

"I know." Mikayla said.

"Plus, you have all of us. Oliver and I will even be in the same city." Lilly told her.

"Yeah, and Jake and I won't be far away." Miley said.

"Really Miley?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah, I thought it over and it was stupid getting mad at you." Miley said.

Mikayla smiled.

"Come shopping for our dorms with us." Lilly said.

Mikayla smiled and nodded.

_That's good they are all friends. Even N is on good terms with them._

Miley, Lilly, Jake, Oliver, Mikayla, Jackson, and Nick were hanging out. Nick didn't mind being the only single person there. He liked it; he was waiting for the right girl.

Suddenly all their phones went off. Gossip Girl sent them a message.

_This has been fun. But now since you are all done with high school, I am done. I leave to my cousin to be Gossip Girl in New York. Who knows maybe L, O, and Little M will be on Gossip Girl there. I hope all of you had a great time in college, enjoy it.  
XOXO Gossip Girl_

Everyone smiled at the text. They closed their phones and continued to hang out.

_Well, that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed this. I am done now. That's all forever, you know you'll always love.  
XOXO Gossip Girl_


End file.
